Angel
by yugified
Summary: Naked. His Yami had tossed him out, expecting to sleep in the cold, naked. But someone found him... TeaRyou (Let me know if the rating should change...)
1. Default Chapter

Angel  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ho, hum. I'm writing another fic. What are the chances of this actually getting finished?  
  
Ryou: *Blinks*  
  
Oh look, it's the man of the hour.  
  
Ryou: Huh? This fic is about... ME?  
  
Well, aren't you sick of your Yami yet, Ryou?  
  
Ryou: I guess, but...  
  
Just be happy and do the disclaimer.  
  
Ryou: But WHY did you have to pair me up with Tea? I thought you hated her...  
  
No, I'm neautral in the whole Tea thing.  
  
Ryou: *Sighs* Whatever.  
  
Disclaimer: Ryou: Ummm.... Okay... She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh... *Points at Ash*  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryou sat in detention, desprately wishing for it to be over.  
  
If he didn't get home soon, who knew what his Yami would do to him...  
  
"Mrs Scadell," he said hoarsley, "When may I leave?" His teacher glared at him from over her newspaper. "When you have learned your lesson, Bakura."  
  
Ryou bit his bottom lip. If only she knew WHY he was daydreaming in class. Boy, would she be sorry. It wasen't his fault... lately, what his Yami had been doing to him was so cruel, he couldn't keep his mind off it.  
  
He knew he should go to someone for help, but no one would believe him. They would think he was cutting himself, and just send him to therapy or something. No one could help him... How he wished he hadn't let Bakura find that knife...  
  
Ryou looked up at the clock again and watched the last second of detention tick by. He grabbed his backpack and ran out of the classroom before his teacher even looked up.  
  
He ran out of the school, not bothering to take the late bus. It was noisy and it made him sick. That's the last thing he needed, to throw up and then go home and get beaten.  
  
Besides, he could run faster then that damned bus.  
  
Ryou ran, his feet pounding on the hard cement sidewalk. The sooner he was home, the less his Yami would beat him. He ran, ignoring everyone else, who was staring.  
  
He ran into the dark trees, taking a shortcut home. His legs ached already and the scars from where his Yami cut him seared on his legs, but he didn't care. If he didn't get home, it wouldn't matter, because Yami would just make them deeper.  
  
He ran out of the trees and back onto the street. He heard an owl hoot behind him and turned his head in confusion. Not looking, he smacked right into Tea. They both toppled over and he landed on top of her.  
  
"Bakura!" she said in suprise as he jumped off her. He started running again. "Sorry, Tea!" he called over his shoulder. "Bakura, wait!" she called. He didn't look back.  
  
Ryou finally reached his house. He flew up the steps to the door, his feet barely touching the ground. He took his key out of his pocket and fumbled with it in the lock.  
  
He didn't need to. His Yami saw him and opened the door for him. Ryou looked up at him and fear stabbed at his heart once again.  
  
"B..Bakura," he stuttered. "I'm, I'm sorry, I had to stay after school, and..."  
  
By his Yami's cold stare he knew it didn't matter what he said. "Do you think," Bakura said coldly, "you can show up any time you want?"  
  
"N-n-no, I had to stay after school, I-" Bakura grabbed Ryou by his shirt and pulled him inside. "Baka hikari," he muttered. He reached for the knife in his pocket and took it out silently. He threw Ryou to the floor and he cowered there like a wounded dog.  
  
"B-b-Bakura... please..." he whispered.  
  
The sun was setting and it was getting dark inside the house. Bakura's face fell into shadows and he advanced towards him.  
  
Ryou shut his eyes. If he fought, his Yami would just tear him up more... 


	2. Hurt

Angel  
  
------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any related characters.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Ryou made his Yami breakfast with bandaged arms. He numbly put the bacon and eggs on a plate and set it down on Bakura's favorite spot on the table.  
  
He went upstairs and changed out of his nightshirt into a long-sleeved striped shirt, even though it was supposed to be hot that day. Ryou could never wear short sleeves. Everyone would see his scars.  
  
Ryou silently took his backpack, opened the door and shut it gently as not to wake his Yami up. He didn't bother trying to keep breakfast warm as not to get beaten for a cold meal; Yami would let it sit just so he could beat Ryou.  
  
No matter how he behaved, he'd find something like that so he could beat him.  
  
***  
  
Yami, Tea, Joey and Tristan were sitting on the stone steps to Domino High, talking and laughing. He would have liked to join in, but it wasen't worth the trouble of trying to hide it from his Yami. Bakura didn't want him to have friends.  
  
Ryou sighed and came toward them. Tea noticed him coming. His heart fluttered as she looked at him.  
  
It hurt so much. More then his Yami cutting him. Everyone else only had the worry of telling someone how they felt. Ryou didn't even get to do that. If Ryou ever brought a girl home, his Yami would beat him and hurt her, as well. He'd probably do something sick to her, then kill her.  
  
And that's why he never told her how he felt. He only delt with his Yami himself so no one else would get hurt.  
  
"Hi, Bakura." Tea greeted him with a smile. The three boys echoed her greeting. He looked down at her and plastered a big, cheesy, very fake grin on his face. He had too much competition anyways. "Hullo, Tea."  
  
He could tell he was expected to sit down and start chatting with them. Instead, he walked right past them into the building.  
  
Familiar tears welled up in his eyes and he sniffed. It wasen't worth pretending he was happy. Watching them, *they* were happy, they didn't have a care in the world. He did. It hurt less being alone.  
  
Ryou hastily wiped the tears from his eyes on the back of his sleeve. He ignored the notion of going into the boy's bathroom and crying until classes started. Someone found out about that and he was teased for the rest of the month.  
  
Ryou leaned against the wall and sighed. Another long, lonely day to get by.  
  
***  
  
Ryou sat alone by the window on the bus ride home. He stared out daydreamedly, watching the trees and houses whip by, trying to block out the noise of the rest of the idiots riding on the bus. Bakas.  
  
Ryou didn't notice Tea had come and sit next to him until she put her hand on his thigh. "Bakura?"  
  
"Huh?" he turned and looked at her. "Oh, hi." He blushed and gave her the same fake, cheesy grin he had before.  
  
"I just asked you if you'd like to come over to my place tonight..." Tea raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
No. No way in hell. If he liked living. Which he didn't, but something told him he had something to live for. Ryou had to make up something on the spot. "Sorry," he said quickly. "My parents have this lame rule..."  
  
Okay, baka excuse. But it was better then nothing. "What's that?" Tea asked. "They have to know your parents before I can go over to your house." "Oh." Ryou could tell Tea was trying not to look at him funny. "I know," he grinned sheepishly. "Well," the bus had come to Tea's stop. "That's too bad. I'll see you around, kay Ryou?"  
  
"Yeah," he smiled as she got off. "Okay, Tea," he said quietly to himself.  
  
***  
  
Ryou unlocked the door and stepped inside. He could go to bed now, he hoped. His Yami usually didn't beat him if he couldn't find a reason. If Ryou "behaved", so he said.  
  
Ryou quietly stalked upstairs and went into the bathroom. He turned the shower on and took his shirt off. He looked down at his chest grimly. He had white bandages wrapped all down his pale arms. On his chest there were three large older gashes that were nimbly healing. There was also one on his flat stomach that went through his bellybutton.  
  
Ryou was skinny, skinnier then he thought he should be. It was partly because Bakura would eat almost everything in the house and he'd be stuck with whatever his Yami had missed. It was probably also from stress.  
  
Ryou carefully removed the blood-stained bandages from his arms and set them down by the sink to put in the trash later. He stripped and removed the bandages from his legs as well.  
  
Ryou stepped into the shower and relaxed in the warm water gushing down from the showerhead. Then he did something he had forced himself not do during school for hours. He cried.  
  
*** 


	3. In The Arms of an Angel

Angel  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any related characters. Nor do I own "Angel" by Sarah McLachlan.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Bang bang bang* "GET OUT HERE, BAKA!"  
  
His Yami was outside the locked bathroom door.  
  
Ryou shut off the water. He hadn't even been in there that long, why was his Yami bothering him?  
  
Ryou wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door, his hair still dripping wet.  
  
His Yami was holding the phone. He glared at Ryou and handed it to him.  
  
"Hullo?" (British accent.)  
  
"Bakura? It's Tea."  
  
"Tea?"  
  
"Yeah... I was just wondering if you'd like to go out somewhere tonight?"  
  
He gulped. Had she just asked him out on a date?  
  
No. No, she didn't. Please. Fate hated him. How could he reject her? How could he turn her down with how he felt about her? .... Knowing that she might feel the same way?  
  
Bakura overheard this and a cruel, cold smile spread across his face. He watched Ryou expectantly. He enjoyed this sort of thing. He wanted to see Ryou break her heart.  
  
Ryou resisted the urge to cry. He'd been doing too much of that lately. "I'm..." he couldn't help his voice cracking. "I'm... sorry, Tea. I... I can't."  
  
Another painful silence. That was it. His life was over. He was nothing but an abused slave, something there solely for the purpose of raising an evil until it didn't need him anymore. And he had just been forced to turn down the girl he loved.  
  
Tea bit her bottom lip on the other line. Can't? "But... why, Bakura?"  
  
"Because... it's hard to explain. I'm sorry, Tea..." he gulped. "I really am." He hung up.  
  
Ryou let his arm fall to his side. He looked down, not able to meet his Yami's eyes. He knew he was smiling cruelly at him.  
  
"So," Bakura's voice was as chilling as ice, piercing at Ryou's soul. "What did she want with you? A weakling such as yourself..."  
  
Ryou gulped and bit back more tears.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"She... she..." Ryou couldn't think of a suitable lie. His Yami had heard the conversation, anyways. "She wanted... to ask me if I could go out on Saturday."  
  
"Well, that's too bad. You'll be tending your wounds on Saturday."  
  
***  
  
Pathetic. Helpless. This is how he would be for the rest of his life. Lying on the ground, bleeding is how he would remain for eternity. Begging for mercy in a life he was too weak to belong in.  
  
He wanted to end it. He didn't see why he shouldn't. Maybe that's what Bakura wanted. He had just thrown him out the house and demanded he sleep outside in the cold.  
  
Bleeding, for eternity. He'd take a knife and slit his own throat. Bakura would be gone, at least for some ammount of time, because he needed a host body, and this one would be dead...  
  
Tomorrow, he'd end it. Tomorrow. Maybe just get a little sleep... he was lying in the dirt having dust rubbed into his wounds. Maybe just a little bit of sleep... a girl, walking home in the dark.  
  
Who was she? Maybe just a little bit of sleep...  
  
***  
  
~Spend all your time waiting  
  
For that second chance~  
  
The smell of someone's perfume woke Ryou up. He didn't open his eyes. The searing pain of the cuts on his arms, his legs and his chest told him he didn't have enough energy to.  
  
~For a break that would make it okay~  
  
~There's always one reason~  
  
~to feel not good enough~  
  
He was breathing cautiously, hoping if he drew his breaths out, they wouldn't end... Who's hand was that on his cheek?  
  
~~And it's hard at the end of the day~~  
  
Bakura felt a small bit of water splash onto his forehead. A tear that wasen't his.  
  
~I need some distraction  
  
oh beautiful release~  
  
Slowly, he opened his eyes.  
  
~Memory seeps from my veins~  
  
Who was she?  
  
~Let me be empty, and weightless and maybe~  
  
~I'll find some peace tonight~  
  
Chocolate hair, soft skin, deep, concerned eyes...  
  
~In the arms of an angel, fly away from here.~  
  
~From this dark hotel room and the enlessness that you fear~  
  
"Tea?" he whispered hoarsely. "What am I doing here?" All he could manage was a whisper.  
  
~You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie~  
  
"Shhhhh," she whispered. "It's okay, Ryou."  
  
~you're in the arms of an angel, may you find some~ ~comfort here~  
  
He was lying on Tea's bed. He looked down. The deep, cruel cuts in his arms, legs and chest left by Bakura's knife had been cleaned and tenderly bandaged. And he was naked under the covers of Tea's bed  
  
Nude. He rememberd. Bakura had thrown him out, nude.  
  
~So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn~  
  
~there's vultures and thieves at your back~  
  
"Ryou," she said, tears choking up her voice. "Why did you do this to yourself?"  
  
~The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the~ ~lie, that you make up for all that you lack~  
  
Ryou closed his eyes and then opened them again. Tears shone in them. "I didn't."  
  
~It don't make no difference, escaping one last time.~ ~It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh,~  
  
~this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees~  
  
Ryou sat up in bed and took a deep breath. He opened his mouth to tell her his story, but it got stuck in his throat. He took another shaky breath and told her.  
  
~In the arms of an angel~  
  
"Oh, Ryou," Her eyes filled with sadness.  
  
~fly away from here~  
  
She leaned forward and hugged him.  
  
~From this dark cold hotel room~  
  
~And the endlessness that you fear~  
  
~You are pulled from the wreckage~  
  
~Of your silent reverie~  
  
Ryou closed his eyes and a tear ran down his cheek.  
  
~You're in the arms of the angel~  
  
~May you find some comfort there~  
  
He returned her hug with bandaged arms.  
  
~You're in the arms of the angel~  
  
~May find some comfort here~ 


End file.
